


The Fairy Light Fiasco

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2013  Secret Snarry Swap. Prompt used: #15 - Fixing the Fairy Lights. And that pretty much sums up the 'plot'. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairy Light Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn, and to the mods for the opportunity to indulge in some Snarry this holiday.

~

The Fairy Light Fiasco

~

“I fail to understand why we need such gaudy decorations. I agreed to a tree, shouldn’t that be adequate?” 

Harry, his arms full of Christmas fairy lights and tinsel, smiled. “Because the kids love decorations and, well, they’ll expect to see lights and tinsel when they arrive this evening.” 

Severus snorted. “Doesn’t your ex-wife decorate?” 

“Sure, but I was hoping we could decorate, too.” Harry sighed. “Plus, I _like_ the holidays. When I was a kid I didn’t really get to celebrate them, so I guess I’m trying to make up for that now.” 

Severus went silent for a moment. “We didn’t do much celebrating either,” he finally admitted. “The holidays meant my father drank more and got more violent. I suppose that’s why I don’t associate them with happy memories.” 

Setting down the lights and tinsel, Harry approached Severus. “I get it,” he said softly. “I do. But don’t you think this may be the time to change your approach to the holidays?” 

“I _have_ changed my approach,” Severus said. “I assisted in putting up the tree, didn’t I? Also, I’m allowing myself to socialise with people, and I’ve even agreed to attend the Weasley holiday party with you.” He shuddered. 

Laughing, Harry embraced him. “Well, I for one appreciate all your sacrifices,” he murmured, kissing Severus lightly. “And I promise it won’t be too gaudy. I just want to put up some lights. And I got a couple of stockings for the kids.” 

Severus hummed. “Acceptable, I suppose.” He pursed his lips. “Have you purchased items for the stockings yet?” 

“No, I figured I’d coordinate with Ginny so we don’t duplicate anything. Why?” 

Severus smirked. “I have some ideas.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “You cannot give James coal!” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And why would you think I’d do that?” 

“Because he’s Gryffindor and you’re Slytherin.” 

“ _You’re_ Gryffindor, too.” 

Harry chuckled. “Not a good example since you torment me all the time.” 

“And you love it,” Severus purred.

Harry cleared his throat. “I do. But that’s not what we’re discussing.” He sighed. “I know James has been teasing Al about ending up in Slytherin and I’m going to talk to him about that.”

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “Although I imagine things will improve soon enough now that Lily’s been similarly sorted into my House.” 

“True enough.” Harry tilted his head. “You really are very protective, aren’t you?” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re asking me that after the years of sleepless nights you gave me as I wondered whether or not I could keep you alive at Hogwarts.” He paused, expression serious. “Although I’d say you more than returned the favour by saving me that fateful night--”

Harry leaned in, kissing him again. “That was purely selfish, I assure you.” 

Severus hummed. “Speaking of selfish, remind me. What is my incentive not to distribute coal?” 

Harry smiled. “I’m not sure yet,” he murmured, leaning in. “But I bet I can think of something.” 

This time the kiss escalated quickly. Backing Severus against a table, Harry deepened the kiss, trying his best to keep it slow and languorous. When Severus’ hands slid under his shirt, however, he moaned into Severus’ mouth and began arching closer. 

Severus pulled away, breathing heavily. “I thought you wanted to put up fairy lights today?” he murmured. “At this rate the children will arrive to find us in a tangle of limbs on the floor, and no decorations accomplished.”

Harry groaned, leaning his forehead against Severus’. “Yeah, just...give me a minute.” Once he’d caught his breath, he pulled away from Severus. “Right. So have you ever done this before?”

Severus huffed. “Certainly not. Filius always supervised the decorating at Hogwarts, with Minerva as his backup. I stayed as far away as possible.” 

“Of course.” Turning to look at the tree in the corner, Harry tilted his head. “Well, how hard can it be, right?” 

Severus hummed, taking a seat. “Evidently you’re about to find out.”

Thirty minutes later, Harry was regretting his words. “Why is this so difficult? I’ve never seen anything so jumbled in my life as these lights were! I thought I’d never get them straightened out.”

Severus smirked. “Fortunately you have magic at your disposal.”

“I know.” Harry shuddered. “How do Muggles manage?”

“I imagine they consider it a standard part of the holidays,” Severus murmured. He narrowed his eyes. “And I believe that some redistribution of those lights is in order.”

Harry sighed. “Yeah, and the tinsel, too.” He squinted. “Are those lights on the right side even working?” 

“Apparently not.” Pulling his wand, Severus waved it, and several of the strings of fairy lights began to move. Unfortunately, the tree began to move, too, looking perilously close to falling over. 

“Wait!” Dashing in, Harry tugged the tree back into position. “Maybe we should do this by hand.” 

Severus nodded, tucking away his wand. “Proceed. I shall...watch.” 

Thus followed a frustrating twenty-minute period in which Harry pulled lights into position and Severus, still seated behind him, made him move them. Finally, Harry, on his tiptoes, adjusted the last few lights. “How’s that?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

Severus’ eyes were on Harry’s arse. He smiled. “Absolutely perfect.” 

Harry blinked, stepping away from the tree. “Have you been ogling me this entire time?” 

Severus smirked. “You did say you wanted me to get into the holiday spirit. I find watching you work to be quite celebratory.” 

Harry shook his head as he moved towards Severus. “The lights were okay twenty minutes ago, weren’t they?” 

“As I have no opinion on the aesthetics of the lights, I suppose they were.” 

Growling, Harry tackled Severus, straddling his lap. “I should spank you!” 

“Oh?” Severus’ hands settled on Harry’s bum. “All these years together and I only now discover your kinky side?” 

Harry laughed, leaning in. “I guess we still have a lot to explore together, don’t we?” he whispered before covering Severus’ mouth with his. 

Unfortunately, just as things began to get interesting, the Floo sounded. “Harry? Are you there?” 

Raising his head, Harry groaned softly. “Yeah, Ginny, we’re here.” 

Ginny smirked from the fireplace upon seeing them. “I’ll be sending the kids through in a minute,” she warned. “Are you ready?” 

Standing up, Harry nodded. “Go ahead. And when should I send them back?”

“Just bring them with you to Mum and Dad’s for the party.” She winked. “Dean and I’ll probably be doing exactly what you were just doing for the next few days.” 

“Thank you for that visual,” Severus muttered. 

Harry coughed. “Great, well, um, we’re ready.” 

Ginny glanced around the room. “You decorated! It looks lovely.”

“Thanks.” After she’d disappeared, Harry turned back towards Severus, who had risen to stand beside him. “Ready?” he asked, holding out his hand. 

“Indeed.” Severus clasped Harry’s hand, entwining their fingers. “Bring on the celebration.” 

~


End file.
